<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Knew Poison Would Bring Us Together by AnneWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987582">Who Knew Poison Would Bring Us Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe'>AnneWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost death, Baz Purrs Like a Cat, Blood, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding, Feelings Realization, Fire, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, POV Simon Snow, Poison, Poisoning, Revealing of Feelings, Sick Character, Simon Helps Baz, Simon saves Baz, The Mage (Simon Snow) is evil, The Wavering Wood (Simon Snow), Vomiting, antidote, magic sharing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is after Baz. Simon realizes, maybe he doesn't actually want Baz to die and sets out to protect/save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 15 Carry On Countdown. All right, the first chapter fits the prompt and could be its own thing, but I would like to have a second chapter that solves a few questions. Right now I have enough on my plate as it is so I will come back to this later. Hopefully, that will be soon.</p><p>[Edit, Feb. 20]<br/>It's finished!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Simon</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I wake suddenly to someone stumbling into our room. Maybe Baz is back. He left some time ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fumble into the bathroom and  I hear loud retching noises. Quickly, I throw myself out of bed and run for the bathroom. I turn the light on and see Baz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz! What are you doing!?” I ask, horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz is kneeling on the tile floor doubled over. He retches again and more vomit comes up. Baz is sick. I don’t think I can ever remember a time when he even had a slight cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly I rush over to him and gently pull the loose strands of black hair away from his face. Then I reach down and guide him over to the toilet. I guess that I’ll clean up the vomit on the floor later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sit like that for a few more minutes. Me, holding Baz’s hair and rubbing circles on his back, and him, leaning over the toilet throwing up the contents of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he seems to have nothing left to vomit he sits back and leans against the wall. I sit there watching him. He looks very sick. His eyes are red and he’s paler than usual. He is shivering lightly and over all he just seems tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz closes his eyes and stays like that for a while. Hesitantly I reach out and lay my hand on his forehead. I recoil my hand immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great snakes, Baz! I almost froze my hand off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely opens his eyes and I can now see that they have dilated until they are almost entirely pitch black, (no pun intended).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we need to get you warm. Something is seriously wrong. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe I should go get Penny. She would know what to do. It’s the middle of the night though. I had thought that Baz had left to go hunt or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I crouch down next to Baz and reach under his arms to haul him up. He’s almost dead wait. Once we are in a standing position I start to guid/stumble us out of the room. We narrowly miss the mess on the floor and I grunt as Baz’s legs give out and he slumps into me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goans and starts nozzling his face into my neck. Oh no! Maybe he’s going to bite me. I hurriedly push him onto his bed and step back. He reaches out and grabs for me slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Warm,” he moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, the window! I turn around and slam the window closed. Then I walk back over to Baz and roll him over so that I can yank the blankets out from under him. I drape them over him and pull the blankets off of my bed adding that to the pile as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still shivering and I snatch my wand off my desk and point it at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You’re getting warmer</b>
  <span>,” I cast. I noticed a slight warming of the air, but it didn’t work. Curse my shit magic. “</span>
  <b>Some like it hot</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cast the spells over and over until the room is only a little warmer and I feel my magic leaking out of me. The room is a little hazy. That’s when I remember the vomit on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rush into the bathroom and look at the mess on the floor. That’s when I noticed it. The vomite is mostly a dark black liquid. At first glance it appears to be just blood, but on closer examination I find that it is thicker and stickier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I point my wand at the floor, “</span>
  <b>Clean as a whistle</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the spell works and the mess disappears. I reach under the sink and fish out a large plastic box that I used to carry my laundry to the washing machine. Then I fill up a glass with some water from the sink. Does Baz actually still need to drink water? I never thought about it before. He never eats in the dining hall so do vampires really need food and water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter, I carry the box and glass back into the main room. Setting the glass down on the bedside table I sit on Baz’s bed. He's tucked up into a tight ball and I reach out to place a hand on his forehead. Oh, Baz is still so cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I face my closet and dig out the extra blankets stored in it. Laying them over Baz I try to think if there is anything else I can do. No, I’m coming up blank. Maybe I will just go back to sleep and see if he is any better in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cross to my bed and lay down on it. I'm leaving the bathroom light on so I can see if I need to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wake with a jolt. Someone was just talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling over I face Baz. He’s still conked out. Suddenly he jerks and reaches a hand out straining towards something I can’t see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon! Simon!” he moans. his eyes fly open and they are solid black. “Simon, no! Don’t! You can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is so strange. It pains me to see him like this even if he his having some kind of weird dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls his hands to his chest. “No, Simon, you beautiful idiot.  No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful? Did he just call me beautiful? What is he going on about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz violently spasms and then he is curled over. I see black liquid pouring from his eyes. It seeps down his face and leaves a sticky trail on his pale cheeks. All the while he is moaning my name over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I am thoroughly worried. Baz seems to be having some kind of attack. maybe he’s been possessed. I need Penny. She will know what to do. She always does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I run out of the room and sprint down the stairs. I fly across the grass until I get to the Cloisters. Now I feel a cloud of magic trailing behind me. I really need to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I run around the building, it’s really long, until I see Penny’s window on the second floor. The building is also really short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grab a rock off of the ground and hural it at the window. Whoops that rock may have been a little big. I really hope that the window doesn’t break. Oh! And I forgot about Trixie. I start to panic as the rock goes flying and smashes into the window. I can’t quite tell, but I think that I may have cracked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wait a few minutes and then I see Penny looking out of the tiny window. She points her hand at the glass and I assume that she is fixing the crack. Then she glances at the ground and sees me. Even at this distance I see her scowl. Uh oh, I don’t think she was very happy about getting out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wave at her and she shrugs. Then she disappears from my view. Either she’s coming down or she just blew me off and went back to bed. I don’t know, but I hope it’s the former, so I am going to wait for her by the building’s only door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After standing by the door for a few minutes, Penny finally comes out. I’ve been pacing back and forth and by now I am just minutes away from going off. My magic is pouring from me and the air around me is hazy with smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon! What was that about!? You nearly ruined the window! This better be good!” Penny whispers-shouts and she runes at me. When she realizes what is going on with my magic she comes to a full stop and does a double take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon? What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I run over to her. I think that my edges are blurring now. Can she see that? I don’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz!” At this she rolls her eyes heavily and then stares at me. “What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz. Come. Something’s wrong. He’s really sick,” I don’t even wait for her response, I just take off running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I race up to my room. When I open the door I find that Baz is sitting up shaking as if he’s going to throw up again. I dart over to him and hold the plastic tub for him. Then I reach up and hold his hair for him. My fingers brush against his neck and I am shocked to find his skin warm to the touch. I can’t ever remember a time where he was warm and it’s such a shocking contrast to how cold he was earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Baz heaves and more vomit spills into the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, I hear Penny gasp. “Oh my god, Simon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny comes over. I set the tub down in Baz’s lap. He seems to have nothing left in his stomach and is now just dry heaving. I use my now free hand to rub circles on Baz’s back. He stops dry heaving and is now leaning into my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I focus on Penny. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me his symptoms,” she orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I woke up sometime earlier this night and found Baz vomiting on the bathroom floor. Then I touched him and almost froze my hand off. He was so cold. His eyes really dilated and then I put him in his bed. I thought that he just had some really strong stomach sickness or something,” I pause because Baz is suddenly noseling my neck again. “Ahhg! Stop it Baz!” I push him away from me and force him to lay down again. He reaches for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So nice, so warm,” he wines pitifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope is giving us this wired look through her cat eye glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when I carried him to his bed he did that. I think that he wants to bite me. Also he was having a weird dream and I think that he called me beautiful. He kept saying my name, and not my last name, but Simon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Baz is moving again and he crawls over to my lap curling up on my legs. He’s purring now. Really, purring? Like a cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do vampires purr?” I ask Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s giggling a little now. Between giggles she finally manages to get out “I think Baz has the hots for you Simon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? He’s my enemy! He hates me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s finally got her laughter under control and she raises an eyebrow at me (can everyone besides me do that), “But does he really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s beside the point! Anyways, do you know what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah I do. It’s such a coincidence I was just reading about this last weekend. Well I think someone poisoned him. There is this poison specifically tailored to vampires. You can give it to an animal or human and it won’t harm them, but when a vampire drinks their blood they injest the poison. All the symptoms lineup and as you claim. Baz is a vampire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is so alarming. I study Baz. He’s snoring peacefully in my lap. “Do you know what the cure is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s fairly simple, but it isn’t really something that we can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Penny? Baz is dying and I am just realizing that I don’t want him to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we need some pixie dust, gold dust, sun dust, and some ash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so simple! We can totally do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it needs to be mixed with human blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” a sudden wave of determination comes over me, “I can use mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” shrieks Penny standing up from the bed. “Simon, I will not let you donate blood to a vampire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look down at Baz and see him shivering helplessly in my lap. He doesn’t deserve to die. I know that we have been building up to a grand showdown this whole time, but I don’t want that. I want Baz here safe in our room, not out plotting or being poisoned. I want to know that he will be ok. I want Baz to live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raise my eyes up to Penny and my magic is rising to the surface fighting to get out. I will fight her on this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must see the determination on my face or feel my magic because she backs off, “Fine, I'll get the supplies, but it is entirely your fault if he kills you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. It’s your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets up and leaves the room. I reach down to move Baz off of my lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he wines, so I leave him where he is and lean over to my bed and grab my wand. I point it at him and whisper, “</span>
  <b>Good night, sleep tight</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watch as he relaxes and seems to be sleeping more easily. I had no idea if that would work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We stay like that for a long time. Suddenly his eyes fly open. He looks up at me and groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly I reach for the tub and hand it to him. Then I pull his hair back. He shivers as my fingers brush against his skin. He retches and bile comes up. I rub his back. Wow, I have no idea how we got into this situation. Just this morning Baz yelled at me for touching his stuff. Now look at us. I’m holding his hair while he vomits and we are sitting on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s finished he leans back. That means that he is resting on my chest and he sighs heavily. Then as if he realizes what he just did, he starts to move away. On impulse I reach out and clamp my arm around his chest. I pull him back and hold him against me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing Snow?” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hugging you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Because I want to, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are closed and I wonder if he’s sleeping, but then he whispers, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s he thanking me for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel his breath even out against my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerks and would have fallen off the bed if I hadn’t been holding him in place. I check to see if he is still sleeping. He is. I don’t know what to do so I just decide to tell what is going on even if he can’t understand me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz, Penny and I are going to cure you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just realized that I don’t actually want you to die. I just can’t let that happen. I need you to survive so that we can find whoever tried to kill you. I really like you, and I am just coming to realize that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Baz opens his eyes. I wonder if he just heard what I said. He looks at me through a haze. I mean, really tries to look at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he leans forward and presses his lips against mine. I freeze. Baz is kissing me. His lips are cool and they feel nice, so I kiss him back. It’s sloppy and I think that he is a little delirious, but I don’t know. Maybe the poison is affecting. We sit like that for a while, kissing each other. “Simon,” breths Baz. I slide my fingers into his silky hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door flies open and Penny bursts in. “I knew it!” she shouts, “Baz totally has the hots for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz and I break apart and a bright blush stains my cheeks. Baz wobbles a bit and I put my other arm around him to steady him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Simon, drink this.'' She hands me a cup of milky liquid and I sniff it cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take a sip of it and it really just seems like tea so I drink the rest of it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we need to take some of your blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny digs around in the bag she brought with her. She pulls out a little knife and hands it to me. Next she digs out a little bowl and a bag of ingredients. Penny reaches out and takes my wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knife is cool against my skin and only stings a little as it bites into my flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stream of red is dark and fresh as it falls into the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz sits up and his nostrils flare. She leans towards the blood and I watch as his fangs drop into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wicked!”I say pulling him against me and Penny releases my wrist. Quickly she casts a healing spell and the cut closed until there are no remnants of the former wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull Baz’s head back and go to stick my fingers in his mouth. He jerks and slurs something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz! That’s so cool! You have part of your body that grows when you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right Baz, can you drink this?” interrupts Penny handing the bowl to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans and I help him drink the dark liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Baz seems to gain a little bit more consciousness. His eyes clear up and he pulls away from me. He lays down on his blankets and is instantly asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine I think,” says Penny as she studies Baz for a moment, “He’ll just sleep for a long time. I added a sleeping component to the antidote to help him regain his strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Penny,” I stand up and stretch, “I’m going to stay here and make sure everything is fine. Then I am going to the catacombs to try and find who tried to kill Baz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, call me if you need any help. I am going back to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I go back to my bed and fall asleep to the sound of Baz’s breathing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simon wakes up and Baz is gone. Now he has to find him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! This has been on my to do list for a long time. I've just been really busy. I meant to tie everything up in this chapter, but whoops I think I need another.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Simon</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I suddenly wake up to a very quiet room. I roll over and see Baz’s bed perfectly made and empty. I throw myself out of my own and frantically search the room for any signs of Baz. He’s nowhere to be found. The bathroom is steamy, so he must have recently showered, but he isn’t in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I throw open the door and run down the stairs. How can he be up already, he was just poisoned yesterday. I don’t think that he would be well enough to leave on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait! I stop what I’m doing. I look down at myself. I’m still in my pajamas. I helped Baz yesterday. He’s my enemy. Wait, is he my enemy? He kissed me yesterday. Why would he do that? I thought he hated me. I hate him! Well now that I’m thinking about it, I don’t think I actually do. That’s why I have to find him. I have to make sure he’s ok and tell him that I don’t want to be enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh and we have to find who tried to kill him. What if the person tries to kill him while I’m not there to save him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suddenly feel a wave of urgency flood over me. I have to find Baz and save him from the evil that tried to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn and continue running down the stairs. When I get to the dinning hall I find it busting with students, but no sign of Baz. He must have left earlier or not come at all. I spot Dev and Naill chatting in their usual spot and go over to talk to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They give me weird looks when they notice me coming over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” I say, “Have you seen Baz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that any of your business?” asks Dev in a sharp tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrug, “I think he’s in danger. I think someone is after him, trying to kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well isn’t that your job. Isn’t that what you have been trying to do this whole time?” sneers Dev.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, circumstances have changed. I think we’re on a truce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t seen him,” interjects Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” I reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dev shrugs, “Whatever,” he grumbles under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leave the Dining Hall after that. Next I head to the catacombs. I really hope he isn’t here because I think this is where he was poisoned and I don’t want him in any harm’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is new, thinking about Baz and wishing him to be safe. Well, actually I don’t think that’s quite true. I am just coming to realise that I have actually wanted to keep him safe for quite some time. That’s why I always followed him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spend quite some time in the catacombs, but unsuccessfully find Baz. if he’s down there, he is somewhere where I will not find him. He knows the tunnels too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I retrace my steps, using the string trail I left behind to find my way out and when I resurface I head towards the Wavering Woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forest is unusually dark today. It’s as if it knows that something bad is going to happen today. The trees loom ominously in the dead silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I proceed forward and slowly make my way into the darkness. The ground is mossy and soft and I don’t see any animals, but I feel as if my many eyes are watching me from within the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I call my sword to my hand and it shimmers into existence, cool against the skin of my hand. The familiar wait of it is a slight comfort. I scan the forest for any signs of Baz and don’t see any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suddenly smell smoke and take off sprinting in the direction that it is coming from. The closer I get to where it is coming from the faster I run. It gets thicker and harder to see. My lungs start to burn and my eyes water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I push forward and into a clearing. Bright brilant flames lick at the surounding trees and lap at the dry debris. I spot a figure slumped against a far off tree. I run over and throw myself next to Baz. my soward claters to the ground next to us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s slumped over, clearly unconscious and the only thing holding him up is the rope that binds him the truck of the tree. I run my hands over his body and check for any damage, but there doesn’t seem to be any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz!” I call to him. He doesn’t respond. I run my hands over his face and through his hair. His head rolls and his hair slides across his face. I shake his shoulders calling, “Baz!” again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stray spark glitters as it drifts out of the smoke and down towards Baz I swat at it and another one drifts down and lands next to his leg. I grind it out with the heel of my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lay my hand on his neck. It’s cold despite the heat of the flames creeping up on us. I move my fingers searching for a pulse. I travel up and down his neck but am unable to find a beat. I snatch his wrist up off the ground and press my fingers into the vain that should be humming slightly. It isn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I drop his hand and it thumps on the ground. I feel hot tears trailing down my cheeks and I throw myself against Baz. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and tears leek down my face and into the jumper of his uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just wanted for him to be safe. I didn’t make it in time. Someone else got to him. I only wanted for him to be alive. I just wanted to fill him full of life. To be something other than enemies. I just wanted for a lot of things. Now they will never come to pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted you to be safe. To be happy and full of joy,” I whisper into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sit like that for a while and I lose track of time. Suddenly I feel all hot, like I am going to explode or go off. My magic is boiling up to the surface and the hot sticky sensation follows after. I start to pull back so as not to hurt Baz’s body, but swiftly there is a pop and it feels just like a tap was turned on. My magic is pouring out of me and into Baz from where they are resting on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel like I am in control of my magic for the first time. It is no longer trying to rocketing out of me in uncontrollable waves. Instead it flows out of me in a controlled stream. I push and watch as my hands glow brighter, stronger. Baz is glowing too. My magic is sparking off of him and I feel it sparking off of me as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly Baz’s eyes fly open and his chest lifts upwards in a massive breath. He gasps for air and I wrap my arms around his neck strangling him in a hug. “Baz, Baz, Baz,” I cry against his skin. It seems to be the only thing I am capable of saying right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snow?” confusion infuses his question and I pull back, looking him in the eye, “Snow?” he asks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t say anything, instead I lean forward and kiss him roughly on the mouth. His bewilderment quickly vanishes and he kisses me back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once I remember the fire and ropes and that someone did this to Baz. “Baz,” I say again, he looks at me. His grey eyes try to focus on my face. I reach for my blade on the ground next to us and use it to slice the rope binding Baz. He stands up and stretches out his limbs. Then he reaches to pull his wand out of his waistband, but it isn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bastard he took my wand,” he mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take mine,” I say, offering my wand to him. He looks at me with a question in his eyes, “I can’t use it, well at least not better than you and I have my sword,” I shrug and he reluctantly takes it from my hand. Then he spins and points it at the nearest flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Make a wish!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” he shouts. The flames die, but quickly ignite again, “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Make a wish!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” he cries. It still isn’t enough. Baz just doesn't have the strength to put the flames out. He shouts the spell again and again to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reach out a hand and lay it on his arm. Then I slowly push. My magic flows into him like a current in an electrical outlet. He straightens and I feel the power settle over him as he casts again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Make a wish!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” this time I feel the magic heavy in the air. Like a giant weighted blanket settling over everything. The flames instantly snuff out and stay that way. Then Baz turns to me, hunger in his eyes. I know this look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses me as if this is what he has been waiting for his whole life. Maybe he has. I have no idea how long he’s wanted this. I just know that I have wanted this for a long time as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere I hear a slow drawn out clapping and a voice drawls, “Well, well well, look who’s figured it out, our precious chosen one’s thwarted my plans again and who knew he’s in love with a monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would know that voice anywhere. I turn to face the voice and growl.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about that ending and I am not sure when I will be able to next to update, but oh well. Hopefully soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay!!! I made it through my writer's block and was able to come up with this. Hope you all enjoy, and sorry for such a long wait, but thanks for making it this far.</p><p>(sorry, no chapter summary, couldn't think of anything worth it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Simon</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Humdrum! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I adjust my stance and ready my sword, but peer into the dark trees. A remaining haze of smoke still clings to the air and with the dimming light I can hardly see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I strain and hear the slow clapping. I turn until I am facing the forests where a shadowy figure emerges out of the haze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except that he’s too tall to be the Humdrum. And too broad. And too…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My sword drops as I recognize him. Confusion blooms in my blood and I watch as a figure clad in green comes to stand a short distance in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”  I ask as the Mage looks me up and down, confusion heavy in my question. He has a cold calculating glint in his eye that’s making me intensely nervous and I step closer to Baz, putting me in between him and the Mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon,” commands the Mage, though I’m not sure what he wants me to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wonder where the Humdrum is. I know he’s here, he spoke before. I’m sure of it, and now that I am looking for it, I feel his sucking presence underlying all the heat and smoke of the fire and my magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon, come here. I can fix this. I can fix it all. I was wrong. I was all wrong. We were wrong to fight the Humdrum. We were wrong to think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the Greatest Mage, the Chosen One. You have the power yes, but it is not yours. It never was yours. You were never meant to have it. I never should have let you have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mage is making no sense. I knew I had too much power. That it was all too good to be true. I take a step closer to the Mage. Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> fix this mess. Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>make all my problems go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon, give me your magic. With your magic, I can fix this world. Make it better. I have finally found a way. I can end all our problems, the Old Families, my reforms,” he has a crazed glint in his eye and I know the Humdrum is here somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, the Humdrum is here. We need to stop him!” I cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Simon. You have problems, but I’m not one of them,” says a new voice off to the side. A little kid’s voice. My voice. The Humdrum! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I whip around and he’s casually standing by the trunk of a large tree, he lightly tosses his infernal red ball in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel my magic rising to the surface fighting to escape. To explode. To burst out of me in uncontrollable waves, but then suddenly it stills. A cool hand rests on my arm. It calms me slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon,” he whispers softly, so that only I can hear, “Don’t listen to either of them. I won’t let them hurt you, but you need to keep it together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Simon. Give him your magic. He will then make all your problems go away,” continues the Humdrum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, the Humdrum! What’s going on?! We need to solve this! We need to stop this! He tried to kill Baz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mage just scoffs, “Bah, since when do you care about the Pitch whelp? He’s nothing, but a greedy, power hungry stain to this word. Just like his mother. It’s a good thing she died. Has anyone thought that Watford was better when she was alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel Baz go ramrod straight behind me, and it’s my turn to tell him to keep it together and to hang on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz, that’s not true. It never was and never will be. We need to hold on and work together on this.” He pushes closer to me, and I turn my focus back to the Mage and the Humdrum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon, leave that boy, and come with me. He’s nothing, but with me we can save the world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the Humdrum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where we were all wrong, the Humdrum is the solution, not the problem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Baz I both cry at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, you're off your rocker!” shouts Baz, pointing his wand at the Mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mage just laughs bitterly, despite having one of the most powerful mages at Watford threatening him with his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Child, this is enough. You don’t belong here. Go back to the scheming plague, that is your family, until I can properly deal with you. Right now I don’t have time for you,” commands the Mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel such a  bitter anger at the Mage’s words. I don’t know how I could have ever looked up to this man. Baz’s anger is so strong that I can feel it radiating off him in waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mage turns his attention back to me, and says, “Simon, come here. I found a way. Come here,” he reaches into his jacket and produces a wicked black knife. It is engraved with ancient runes that shimmer slightly in the steadily darkening light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what that knife is for, but whatever the purpose it can’t be good. The Mage orders me to come to him again, and I refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Simon. If you won’t cooperate, I will have to force you. I had hoped that you would be willing to help me. I guess that I was wrong,” he sighs and looks sadly at me. Then his whole stance changes and he whips out his wand shouting, “</span>
  <b>Here kitty kitty</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suddenly feel like there is a painful magnet yanking at my guts and I am dragged across the grass towards the Mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon!” crys Baz, “</span>
  <b>Cat got your tongue</b>
  <span>,” he shouts and The Mage instantly silences and utter rage floods his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I continue to be dragged across the ground and Baz points my wand at me. “</span>
  <b>Opposites attract</b>
  <span>,” he hisses. I instantly shift directions and fly back to Baz. I crash into him and he stumbles backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We gather our bearings and face the Mage.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to rush at us, but Baz fires off a, “</span>
  <b>Sleep like the dead</b>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of collapsing to the ground in a sleeping heep, something happens that I never thought possible. The magic hits him, but the Humdrum throws up a hand and the magic just shimmers and dissolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz isn’t powerful enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growls in frustration (it sounds like something I would do instead of him) (it also makes my toes curle and my stomach warm) (I want to kiss him, his battle stance is fucking hot) (Get your head in the game, Simon)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I focus back in the Mage, just in time, to see him throwing his knife at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Hard as diamonds</b>
  <span>,” shouts Baz, just in as the blade is about to slice into my chest. I feel a sharp sting, but the black knife clatters to the ground, sounding as if it had just bounced off of a diamond wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ready my sword and when the Mage finally reaches us, I swing at him. He doges and Baz fires off more spells from behind me. The Humdrum dissolves all of them and the Mage misses my every swing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the Mage backs away to catch his breath and I push away from him until I brush up against Baz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon,” he whispers in my ear. His breath is coll against my neck, “I can’t get past the Humdrum’s power, I need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same,” I growl back, “He knows my every move and I can’t hit him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to try something new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think for a second, watching the Mage with narrow eyes. He’s now glaring at us, and trying to say various things, but </span>
  <b>Cat got your tongue</b>
  <span> must still be in effect, because he remains silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally something comes to mind, “Baz,” I say, “Give me your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he questions, but holds out his hand anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then trust me,” I take his cool hand in my own and lean up to lightly kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear a gagging sound and we face the Mage. He’s fake gagging and then he abruptly stops, “You could have done better, Simon. Anyone, but him,” he says. Then he casts, “</span>
  <b>Sick in love</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel a sudden pain in my stomach and I lean over to wretch. I hear Baz doing the same and squeeze his fingers in my grasp. He squeezes back and I finally let go of my magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been boiling and fighting to get out. I keep pushing it back, but now I am letting it all free. Though, instead of just exploding out of me, in an uncontrollable explosion, I push it through my hand and into Baz. He goes ramrod straight and I see the magic glowing underneath his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at him, silently asking him if he’s ok. He lets free a dopey grin and laughs, “Simon,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz, we need to get back to business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he says, pulling a determined mask over his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mage is looking at us curiously, but then a look of horror blooms on his face as Baz, raises my wand and casts, “</span>
  <b>Sleep like the dead</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hits the Mage and he drops the ground, a limp mass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear the Humdrum let out a cry and then Baz and I go off together. When I come to, I'm laying in a blackened circle and clearing that we were in previously is nothing, but a smoking crater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I roll over and look at Baz. He’s laying sprawled gracefully on the ground. I see some minor cuts and bruises, but otherwise he seems unharmed. I crawl over to him and leen over his still form, searching for further signs of injury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I am inspecting his face, his eyelashes flutter and he opens his eyes. It takes him a minute, but finally he focuses on my face. His mouth breaks into a small o shape, and he breaths, “That was going off!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laugh and drop my face on his chest, “Yeah, I guess it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gingerly brings his hand up to pet my curls and I nosel into his chest. Suddenly I remember the Mage and sit up abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Mage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stand up, and run over to where the Mage was previously lying, I stop and stare. He’s just a still form. I haven’t touched him, but I know. I know it’s over. I know he’s dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suddenly can’t stand, I can’t hold my wait. My legs give out and I fall to the ground, but Baz is there. He catches me and pulls me to his chest. I sob and bury my face in his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't say much, just pets my hair and hugs me to him, murmuring, “It’s ok Simon, it’s ok, Love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually we stand up and I shakily make my way back to the school. Baz just helps me along, supporting my weight and guiding me through the dark forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We emerge from the woods and it’s so surreal. The school is all lit up and it looks so normal. Just then Penny rushes up to me, and from then on everything, just passes along in a blur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing I am sure of is Baz. I cling to him and let him lead the way. I just keep waiting for him to drop me like a hot potato, despite the fact that he has kissed me several times already, (it feels so serial) but he doesn’t and later when we are alone in our room, I’m sitting on my bed staring blankly at the wall. Baz sets a tray of tea and various food items he snagged from the kitchen next to me, he nudges me to make room for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do and he sits down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?”he asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ignore his question. I have one that’s more important, “Baz, I want to be your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at me for a long moment, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Because my life has just gotten, so fucked up and I don’t know what’s happening to me, and I don’t know how to continue, and I’m confused, and lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz goes to interrupt me, “Your messed up Snow,” he sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. I may not know what to do next or how to keep going, but I am sure of one thing and that thing is you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth drops open, but I keep going, “Baz. I’m sure of you. I know that I will be a terrible boyfriend, but I want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> terrible boyfriend. I want you and your the only thing I can fucking count on in my life, so let me have this. I realize now, that I never really hated you. I have been obsessed with you since I first met you and now I see it for what it really was. I like you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am sure of and I need you to help hold me together before I break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finally finish and take in a deep breath, but Baz doesn’t give me time. He just launches himself at me. Crashing our mouths together and pushing me into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This kiss is rough, a passionate challenge. After awhile I pull away, “So I take that as a yes?” I laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Simon, yes Love.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>